New House Guests
by sammiches are love
Summary: I guess it takes place after the crash at the end of season one. New character named Riley. She's made up but her character is described well and she's the one who saves them from dying.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.

**New House Guests**

Riley had ran her entire life from her 'gift'. She was first informed of it by her mother. She had received this 'gift' from her mother only hers was ten times more powerful. Every time she'd use it she'd get better at controlling it and losing less energy every time. She had decided to start running at the age of 7 and didn't use her powers until she was 16 and her mother died. Her mother died 2 years after her father. That was when she decided to stop running and embrace her abilities as well as the ones she'd received from her father. She'd made her way from hotel in one town to another in the next, never staying for more than a week or so and then she was off to the next place. For two years she did this and then at 18 she finally set up new roots in a town in the middle of nowhere or so it seemed to her. She'd bought a farmhouse. It was rundown and she payed way less then she'd expected, but it had a porch that wound all the way around her house and she loved that. She was happy with her purchase. She only went into town to get groceries and that was the only reason she needed to go into town anyway. Her parents had left her plenty of money for the time being but she knew eventually she'd have to get a job or at least until her aunt passed. She was after all her aunt's only living relative. She hated that she thought like that but she'd never gotten to know the woman so she really had nothing else to think about her anyway. She liked the quietness of the wooded are that surrounded her. She'd recently painted her house white, bland she knew but it seemed right. One day while unpacking, even though she'd moved in a while ago she just hadn't felt ready to unpack what little she had left of her parents. She'd found a box with her name on it. She was surprised because she could have sworn she'd opened all the boxes with her name on it. She shrugged it off and opened the lid. Inside she found three journals and a piece of paper.

_Wow they used an entire box for this?_

She thought and she smiled as she picked the three journals out of the box. The first was her mothers and she flipped through it admiring her scribbly yet neat handwriting. The next one was a little thicker it was her father's and she knew this because at least 4 out of every five pages had at least one food stain on it. Her father was always eating and yet he never gained a pound. It was odd to say in the least but that was just how he was. She sighed and set it aside she would read it later. She picked up the next journal and it was much bigger than the other two. It probably would have been the same size as her father's if it wasn't stuffed with extra papers and newspaper articles and stuff. She decided to read this one first. She set the others back in the box and picked up the paper. It was to a storage house a few towns over but it didn't say what was inside. She shrugged and put it back in the box. She picked up the journal stuffed with paper and made her way to the front potion of the house and sat on the porch swing outside. It began to gently rain as she sat down and she just watched the rain for a little bit before finally opening the book. As soon as she opened it an envelope fell out. She picked it up and looked at the scribbly writing on the top.

RILEY

Her mother's print seemed controlled here like she'd taken her time just to write her own daughter's name. She opened the top eagerly. Her eyes watered and she wiped them before she cried. She'd thought she was past the crying stage but seeing her mother's scribbly handwriting again brought it all back for her. She pulled out the pages that had her mother's regular handwriting and read the letter aloud to herself. Who else was around to hear her anyway.

"My dearest daughter, if you're reading this letter I'm probably dead. I want you to understand why your father and I have trained you so harshly. We know what's out there, we've seen it, and we simply just want you to be prepared for anything. You may see the gifts we've given you as a curse but you should consider them blessings. With what we've taught you and the knowledge in this book as well as what that storage room holds for you, you could save many lives. We taught you to be strong but we also showed you, or at least I hope we did, that loving you was more important than anything. Never doubt that. Your father and I hope that with the knowledge you acquire from these pages as well as unexpected friends you'll realize who you are and why you have been gifted with such insight into the darkness our world harbors. So delve into these pages and open your eyes to horrors and not just those that go bump in the night. Never forget how much we love you and don't forget to check out that storage space soon because you're dad only paid rent for it until your 20th birthday... your mother."

_Wait that means my father knew that they were going to die before I turned 20._

"P.S. your father thinks you should have painted it blue... whatever that means."

She smiled. Nomatter how bad things seemed her father had always known a way to make her smile even after he died. She placed the envelope back in the book and opened to the second page. The first thing she noticed was the word VAMPIRES in big bold letters. She continued to look through the book reading about different types of poltergeist, ghosts, demons, and other hellish things. She was surprised there was so much different things in there. She skimmed every page and appreciated the finely drawn yet horrifying pictures on almost every page, another of her father's many talents. The rain was now a dull whisper to her as she concentrated on the last few pages. She stood and looked out toward the forest that surrounded her home. Suddenly she didn't feel as safe as she should.

"Help! Please..."

Someone whispered loudly in a raspy voice. She turned and saw a young man bleeding and crouching there. Why hadn't she heard him? She had been trained for 12 years on being able to detect someone approaching as well as other things. However he'd slipped through the cracks wasn't important, she was probably zoned out from the letter.

"Oh my god!"

She exclaimed feeling stupid for just standing there and staring at him for so long. She wrapped her arm around his back and helped him over to the swing. He raised his hand and pointed to a black vehicle that had pulled up. Without hearing what he said she ran over to the vehicle to see who else was inside. Two more men were in the car. One appeared younger than the one on the porch probably his brother and the other was definitely the father. She tried to open the door but couldn't. She went around to the other side and the driver's door was already open. She opened the door more and reached inside and pulled the brother out. She carried him over her shoulder with all her strength back to the porch and sat him on the swing next to his brother or friend. Did it really matter right now? She rushed back to the car and tried to use the front unlock buttons to unlock the doors but the system was jammed. So she punched through the window without thinking. She could take the pain as long as it meant no one dying here today. She pulled the older man over to the porch and sat down cradling her hand. She knew it wasn't as bad as the wounds on the others but she hadn't used her powers in so long. She rubbed her hand with her other one and the open deep cuts all closed and the glass that was still stuck there fell out. Soon they where just small scrapes. She went up to the three men more confident in herself now that she'd healed herself.

Dean woke up to find a girl's face right in front of his eyes. She seemed a little pale but other than that there wasn't too much out of the ordinary. He felt way better then he had only hours before when he'd practically dragged himself up the steps to get help for his brother and father. She was now touching his face and almost immediately the pain that had been practically blinding him was gone.

She realized he was awake soon after touching his face. His eyes were completely open. She placed her hand over them and whispered in his ear

"sleep."

and he soon fell into slumber. While they slept she moved them to beds upstairs. She realized how lucky she was that she'd bought the house partially furnished so she had enough beds including hers of course. She felt very tired but she knew that their care was more important. She finally fell asleep on the couch once she made sure that none of them would wake up before she did.

Dean woke up just as the door opened to the room he was staying in. A girl about 18, 19 maybe walked in. She walked over to him and set the tray down on a nightstand next to him.

"You heal surprisingly fast... umm?"

He smiled at how confused she seemed.

"My name's Dean and thanks if it weren't for you I might be dead right now, not lying in a comfortable bed."

He sat up and looked at the contents of the tray she'd carried in. On it was an apple, banana, soup, sandwich, and a cookie. He also had 3 choices of drink apple juice, orange juice, or water.

"I didn't know what you liked so I grabbed a few minor things that everyone pretty much likes. Now eat!"

Sam smiled and grabbed the apple. He took a bite of it and saw her smile as though she was delighted to see him eating. She stood up. She looked kind of tired.

"I'm gonna go get some more food and check on your other friends 'kay?"

"Wait, I didn't catch you're name?"

She turned around and walked back over to the bed. She sat back down.

"My name is Riley Sanderson. Welcome to my home."

She said and he smiled a little.

"Aren't you a little young to own a house all on your own. What about your parents?"

Her face suddenly turned somber and she looked down at her hands.

"I'm 19 and they're dead!"

She said loudly.

"oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"I know."

She said quietly and walked out of the room. He felt like an idiot which was something he was on occasion.

Riley felt bad about the sudden outburst it wasn't like he'd known about her parents it was just sometimes she couldn't help it. She walked into the other room where the youngest of the three she'd saved was sleeping. She walked in carrying a tray she'd set by the room minutes before so she could bring it in after her brief discussion with Dean. She carried it into the room and set it down on the edge of the bed. There wasn't a nightstand in this room. It was the smallest of the 5 bedrooms in the house but unfortunately the other two that were bigger didn't have beds in them. She smiled and touched his face admiring him before he woke up. She couldn't deny that if they were family handsomeness definitely wasn't in short supply. She sat there and watched his eyes flutter open before she saw panic in his face.

"Who's there? I can't see! I can't see!"

He screamed.

"shh.. Shh..."

She said calming him down.

"You'll see soon I promise."

She leaned over and kissed him that seemed to always be the best way to heal someone but she'd only done it once on her father and even then she'd only kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly as soon as their lips met she felt all the energy rush from her body and she could tell his eyesight had been healed. Even as he closed his eyes to fall back to sleep. She stood back up exhausted and went to the largest room with another tray she'd left outside that door and surprisingly he was already sitting up and Dean was there next to him.

"Umm Hi I thought you might be hungry so I brought up some food umm ... am I supposed to call you Dean's friend or are you gonna tell me a name?"

"My name is John Winchester. This is my son Dean, where is Sam?"

"Oh you mean your other son he's still..."

"I'm right here dad."

Sam said and hobbled into the room. He was still a little hurt and he didn't want to move out of bed but something had just happened to him and now he had his eyesight back. He was a little curious.

"Would you mind excusing us for a little bit Riley?"

Dean asked and she nodded and walked out of the room.

"Listen I don't know how safe this girl is. She might have saved our lives but look at this."

Dean said and held up a journal. She'd placed it in her nightstand the night before after she'd gotten everyone situated. Dean opened the book and his father skimmed a couple of the pages for a few minutes. The door opened and he closed the book quickly but in vain. Dean took it from his father at the last second. If she was dangerous he didn't want her going after his father. She walked back into the room with a plate of toast and looked at what he was holding.

"I made toa...Do you make it a habit of going through people's stuff Dean?"

She said and grabbed the book from him.

"This is personal. It doesn't belong to you so why would you read it. What if it were my actual journal. How could you invade my privacy like that?"

Dean held up his hands.

"I spilled the water and when i opened the drawer to kind of dry it off I pulled the book out so it wouldn't get wet. I thought it was interesting so I decided to show it to my father. I'm very sorry."

She eyed him suspiciously.

"Luckily for you it's just old fables my father used to write. Nothing true in it."

"You really believe none of this is real?"

Dean asked and grabbed the book back from her.

"Does it matter?"

She asked and took it back.

"Yes it matters. What is that book really?"

John asked breaking the two up before they got too heated over the entire subject.

"It's my parents' research. They spent their entire lives searching for things that go bump in the night and then destroying them. That's even how they met. They wrote it all down and after they died they gave it to me. Am I freaking you out yet?"

The three men just stared at her.

"No, of course not."

Sam was the first to answer.

"Because we do the same thing."

Dean said and flashed her a smile. She was definitely someone worth getting to know especially now that he knew she wasn't evil just informed.

(((I will write more on this based on reviews)))


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernaturals, it belongs to the creator and other respective owners.

Note: This is the sequel to New House Guests so I suggest you read that first.

**Two Guys and a Girl**

Riley, Dean, Sam, and John all sat at the table. They all eyed Riley suspiciously.  
They didn't know what to think if her. Her parent's book sat in the middle of the table right next to the infamous Winchester Diary.

"So…"

Dean said trying to break the uncomfortable silence. He furrowed his eyebrow as he tried to think of something to say. She laughed inwardly at the funny look on his face.

"But we were really broken up!"

Sam cut out of the silence.

"I mean I looked at Dean's car… it's totaled."

He said anger and confusion mixed on his face. He didn't seem to trust her, actually, none of the three seemed to trust her.

"Look guys I'll explain everything when I'm ready. I think for now you should just feel lucky you didn't die."

Riley said and stood up. She pushed her chair back in and grabbed her book off the table.

"I think there's something you might be interested in…follow me."

She said warmly. The boys waited for there father to nod and stand before standing themselves. She scoffed a little, she couldn't believe that they didn't trust her. She walked down the hall until they reached the farthest room back. She'd only been in it a couple times to unpack some old books and she'd never looked back. She pointed to one of the numerous shelves that lined the walls.

"Most of the books in this library came with the house but some are reference books like for demons and ghosts etc. A lot of the ones that the previous owner left behind also fall into the occult, demons, etc. region. I always kind of thought it was all fake but somehow I knew it was real even when I was just a kid. Real…"

She stared out the window.

".. and out there."

"Well thanks for everything."

Dean said kind of spooked by her sudden seriousness.

"You can't leave."

She said sort of cryptically.

"What?"

Dean asked in alarm. She turned back toward him the color back in her face.

"Your car is totaled."

"She has a point Dean."

Sam said flipping through the pages of a nearby book. John just nodded looking at the extensive collection she had.

"Am I the only person who finds this weird?"

Dean asked loudly, everyone stared at him questioningly.

"OH COME ON… I mean a 19 year old daughter of demon hunters lives in a house in the middle of nowhere, she magically heals us without expecting us to ask questions, she has a book eerily similar to our father's, AND now she has library full of reference books, left behind by the previous owner I might add, that just so happen to be about the unexplained side of our world. How do we know she's not evil?"

Dean asked. She stared at him in shock.

"Well fine Dean if you don't want my help, why don't you drive your own car into town and fire up the torches and don't forget those pitchforks okay? Because I'm not backing down from an accusation without one hell of a fight."

Dean looked at Sam who just shrugged, not wanting to be included in a pointless fight. John just sat back and watched it unfold.

"Well even you have to admit its kind of creepy!"

Dean said to the now angry Riley.

"No, what's creepy is you accusing me without proof! So what if I don't feel like telling you my every secret. That doesn't make me evil or a demon dean, it makes me human."

She practically growled at him as she stormed out of the room.

"What's her problem… huh?"

Dean said pointing in the direction she'd just left. Sam just raised his eyebrows and continued his book. John smiled knowingly and grabbed a book before sitting across from his youngest son. They'd decided to ignore Dean and he knew why. Dean rolled his eyes.

"I guess I should apologize."

He sighed and turned toward the door. He searched the bottom floor before finally finding her on the porch swing. He walked out and sat down next to her.

"Nice day…"

He said trying to break the ice. She didn't reply.

"I'm sorry, it's just we've had run-ins with evil women and well I don't hand trust out easily, especially not to attractive women. "

She turned to him pain and anger flooded her face quickly before she calmed and her face returned to a somber state.

"Do you really think I would have helped you if I wanted you dead? All I saw was a bleeding man who needed help, sometimes it's that simple Dean."

She stood and walked over to the railing. She put her hands on the long white railing and looked at his car. He stood and walked over standing right next to her.

"We should probably get that fixed and get out of your hair."

He said and scratched the back of his head smiling.

"You can't call a tow truck, they don't run this far from town. Anyway they'd be kind of suspicious of all the blood on the inside of the car."

Riley said as she opened the door to go back into the house.

"But I was planning on going into town later. We can see what our options are then. Meanwhile make yourself comfortable."

She pointed to the living room and he walked in as she drifted off toward the library. Dean looked around the living room. It held 3 basic pieces of furniture. A sofa or maybe a loveseat it was hard to tell, a big cabinet with all her videos and DVD's in it, and a TV on top of a small stand which held the combination DVD/VHS player. He sat down grabbing the remote from the side of the couch and flipped through the channels.

Riley drifted into the library where Sam was still reading. John must have wandered off. She figured that things were okay between her and Dean but she still wasn't sure about Sam. He'd been eyeing her suspiciously for a while but didn't actually say anything to her. She pulled up a chair sitting in it backwards and asked

"What'cha readin'?"

Sam looked up from his book and his eyes narrowed a little at her sudden interest in him.

"Just some interesting facts about some ghosts. Why? It's okay that I'm using your library right?"

She nodded as he gazed at her curiousness glinted in his eyes.

"At least someone's getting use of it. I tend to shy away from this room."

She said and Sam raised one eyebrow at her, surprised.

"Not that I don't like reading… I'm more of a cheesy romance type of girl."

He smiled and nodded.

"You know I never would have pegged you for the cheesy romance type."

He said closing the book he'd been reading and focusing on her.

"Well first impressions are usually never true."

She said grinning.

"What was your first impression of me?"

Sam asked curious to hear the answer. She replied using a fake British accent.

"I thought you were a bloody mess!"

She smiled at her own joke. He smiled wide and a laugh escaped him. It wasn't the joke itself but how funny she'd said it.

"Nice pun."

He said holding back the urge to laugh in her face at how ridiculous and cute she'd looked and acted.

"I know that Sam, but I always appreciate a good compliment."

She looked at her watch and then looked back at him.

"Oh well I'm gonna go make lunch. You enjoy your book."

She stood and glanced back at him once before walking away. As she walked away she bit her lower lip and smiled. Sam watched her leave before laughing a little and returning to his book.

Riley stood in the kitchen a mess of sandwich supplies in front of her. She still had to cut up the fruit after this and there wasn't much time if she wanted to make it into town that night. Of course the only reason she was going into town two days early was because she needed groceries for herself and the three men staying with her. She spread some mayonnaise on a piece of bread. She hummed a tune as she did so and felt amazingly happy. She considered reasons why and then figured it must have been the whole thing with Sam. That was when Dean walked in.

"You know with all the channels you get in the middle of nowhere, you'd think something good might… just might be on but no, nothing worth watching…"

He added a little husky growl at the end of his sentence showing his frustration. She smiled brightly at him.

"You know what could keep you occupied…"

She said and his head shot up to look right into her eyes. She motioned to the mess of food before her.

".. you could help me."

He smiled and stood mischief mingling in his eyes.

"okay, I'll help but first…"

He dipped his finger into the mayo and ran a streak down her face.

"You got a little something…"

He teased and rubbed his mayo free hand on his own cheek.

"Oh it's on!"

She said loudly and threw some cut up lettuce at him. He ducked it just in time and cupped her face in one hand. He licked his thumb.

"Let me get that for you."

He said never losing eye contact with her as he wiped the mayo off her cheek with his thumb and then stuck his thumb in his mouth. She watched as he closed his eyes savoring the flavor.

"mmm… sweet."

She kept her eyes locked on him as he grinned slyly and turned to leave the room. She bit her bottom lip and sighed confused. This definitely wasn't going to end well.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Choice**

Part 3

_Please review! THANKS!!_

_disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters affiliated with it._

Riley ran her hands through her soaking hair. The Winchester men were currently occupying her home. They'd only been there for a couple days but already her life had been thrown into turmoil. John had been studying her parent's book front to back and then back again. She sighed and pulled the conditioner off the shelf. She squeezed the last of the light pink soap into her hand and rubbed it into her hair. She washed it out and thought about everything that was going on. Would she help them? Would she say goodbye and just be another meaningless chapter in their lives? Did it even matter?

She stepped out of the shower and flinched a bit at the air's cold sting on her naked body. She reached for her towel and started to rub herself down. She managed to dry herself only to find that she'd somehow neglected to grab her pajamas off the counter downstairs in the kitchen. 'grr...'

she thought and reluctantly opened the door. She'd been known to be as forgetful many times before. Once she even forgot to take her towels off the clothes line before hopping in the shower. Luckily she'd grabbed some undies from her room before hopping into the shower. She slipped them on and wrapped the towel around her body. She headed out of the upstairs bathroom. Luckily, she'd made the beds for the 3 men and they were all asleep. She sidled past the extra guest rooms quietly. She hurried down the stairs and into the long hallway. Only a few steps to go and she was halfway to freedom from the anxienty of someone seeing her. She quickly hopped down the hallway and into the kitchen. She let out a sigh of relief as the swinging door stopped it's swinging.

She reached for her pjs and sighed in relief to find the familiar boxers and tank on the counter. She slipped the boxers on underneath her towel and sighed. She didn't want to change right there in the middle of her Kitchen but she didn't feel like walking around half nude past the guest rooms again. She sighed and undid the towel. It dropped to the floor and she looked around nervously. Noone yet. She quickly lifted the tank above her head. The tank slid down easily and her nakedness was covered again. She turned around convinced that she was in the clear.

There was Sam wide eyed holding an empty glass. She blushed from head to toe and was happy that there was only light from the moon shining in so he couldn't see her face as red as it was. Sam just walked over and set the glass in the sink. He then turned back toward the kitchen door. She blocked his way.

"I'm sorry... I really am it's just, well I was taking a shower and I forgot my pjs on the counter so I came down here to change. I mean I'm so used to living by myself it must have slipped my mind... to be careful. Okay it didn't but I thought you were all sleeping."

Riley mummbled on. Sam held up his hand to silence her.

"It's me who should be apologizing."

"Why should you be apologizing? I should be sorry for being such an idiot... I mean come on changing my shirt in the middle of my kitchen with 3 men here. I'm obviously the one in the wrong. But it's not like you saw anything... Did you?"

She asked meekly. Even though she couldn't see his face very well she could tell he was blushing. She smiled at this happy that he was as embarassed as her.

"Um, I only saw your back. I swear that's all."

"Oh thank god."

She sighed with relief letting out a huge breath she'd been holding since she'd asked the question. Her body sunk a little with the weight. She smiled and turned around, opening a cupboard. She pulled out a popcorn packet and stuck it into the microwave. Sam watched her in wonderment. Finally he asked her the question that had been doting on his mind.

"What are you doing?"

She turned back to him. She looked at him surprised.

"Oh well I'm gonna watch a movie. Wanna join me?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at her sudden change in mood from embarassed to happy-go-lucky in a matter of a few seconds seemed odd. He shook his head anyway.

"Okay well then go pick one out."

She nodded toward the living room and continued with her business. She walked into the living room minutes later holding a big white bowl. She set it on the small coffee table by her couch. She smiled at Sam who looked perplexed as he went through her movie collection. She smiled as he bent down to see the movies on the bottom. She shrugged to herself. It didn't hurt to look. He finally turned back to her holding "The Breakfast Club". She smiled.

"That's one of my favorite movies..." She winked at him. "Good choice but we're gonna watch the news first 'kay?"

Sam nodded and sat on the opposite end of the couch. She turned the TV on and nestled herself in underneath a nice cotton blanket. She smiled as the news report came on. She'd almost become reliant on her nightly news. It was hard keeping up with the modern world when you lived so far away from it.

In recent news another murder has been commited in Rightton a local town. The details have been asked to be kept private but all we know is they seem to be horrendous dog attacks. It seems almost like a wolf but we all know there aren't any wolves near here. So be careful when you leave your home until the animal is caught. In other news...

Riley's eyes widened and she turned to look at Sam. Sam looked at the TV a mixture of confusion and understanding flooding his face. She knew what was coming next.

"We have to do something about this..."

Sam said worry covering his face. He didn't want anymore people to die. He stood up and started toward the stairs to go wake his brother and father. Riley quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back. She looked up at him sternly.

"We will do something about it... tomarrow I will drive us all into town and we can ask around."

She looked at him pointedly. He knew it was the end of the discussion.

"For now we'll have to sit and watch the movie. I know it won't be as enjoyable but we can't do anything tonight. It would take 3 hours to get into town and I don't like leaving the house after dark."

Sam raised an eyebrow at this but decided not to question it. He sat in the couch and she curled back up with her blanket on the other end after putting the movie into the DVD player. Riley's eyes started to droop and before she knew it she was asleep.

Sam looked over at Riley and sighed. He turned off the TV and picked up the popcorn bowl. After placing it in it's rightful place on the Kitchen counter he returned to the living room. She laid there on the couch covered in the thin cotton blanket. He smiled and watched her sleep for what seemed like hours. He then turned off the light and walked over to the small couch.

"Riley..."

He whispered and she stirred but grunted as a reply. He sighed. He slowly slipped his own hands underneath her back. He picked her up and she subconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. He carried her up the stairs and she nuzzled his neck a bit.

"I love you daddy..."

She whispered. She had the familiar feeling of floating and it reminded her of the many nights she would fall asleep on the couch at home waiting for him and daddy would show up late and carry her up to her room gently scolding her for waiting up for him, or at least trying.

Sam looked down at her as she slept and couldn't help but sigh. She was beautiful. He knew it seemed cliche but it was the truth. She smiled in her sleep and he found himself smiling with her. He managed to open her bedroom door and slipped inside. He layed her down on her bed and slowly managed to get her under the covers. She laid there peacefully and before he could stop himself he'd bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks...Sam."

She said, smiling sweetly and drifted off into sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riley woke up at 5:30 in the A.M. and slipped out of her bed. She remembered falling asleep on the couch she how she'd wound up in her bed was a complete mystery to her. She smiled and stretched before slipping into her slippers. They would go into town today. She needed groceries and the boys had a hunt to do. She sighed and headed down the stairs.

She reached the Kitchen and walked in turning the oven on before opening the large fridge. She pulled out the eggs and bacon. She then rifled through her cupboard before pulling out two pans. She opened the loaf of bread and got the pieces ready for toast. She placed the pans on the stovetop and placed the bacon into one and 8 eggs into the other. She wistled as she cooked the breakfast.

Dean woke up later to the smell of breakfast wafting up the stairs and into his nostrils. He slipped out of the bed and stretched his hands above his head. He groaned a bit and walked tiredly down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning."

Riley heard someone say behind her and she jumped and turned around. There stood Dean shirtless, rubbing his eyes to get the tired out. She stood there and admired his beautiful body before averting her eyes. Dean walked over and slipped his hands around her waist playfully from behind.

"What's for breakfast?"

He asked playfully and rested his head on her shoulder, his arms loosely hanging around her waist, his bare chest pressed against her back. She swiveled out of his grasp with a great effort and sighed.

"Eggs and Bacon and toast if you feel like making it."

She said and nodded toward the pile of bread next to the silver toaster. Dean looked at her slight disappointment on his face and a little pout. He then grumbled and popped two pieces of toast into the toaster.

"Oh don't give me that face..." Riley said grinning at him. "What did you want me to say? I'm what's for breakfast."

She laughed it off.

"Hmm now that's a nutritious breakfast worth waking up early for."

Dean joked as Sam walked in. Riley admired Sam almost the same way she'd admired Dean. Sure Sam wasn't shirtless but he did have on only a gray wifebeater and a pair of boxers. Luckily their clothes hadn't been completely totalled like the rest of Dean's car. Riley looked from Sam to Dean nervously and then returned to taking the plates to the table.

"Your father isn't up yet?"

Riley asked the boys. They just shrugged as they sat down at the table. John appeared moments later.

"Speak of the devil."

Dean said mischeviously before popping the rest of his toast into his mouth. Sam shifted nervously in his chair.

"Not to ruin anyone's breakfast but we have a job..."

Suddenly Riley returned to reality. Sam was right they did have a job, the mysterious deaths weren't gonna solve themselves. She sighed and ate a piece of bacon. It was gonna be a long day.


End file.
